Horse The Hippogriff
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Leta gets woken from bed to help an injured hippogriff in the forbidden forest, who in turn befriends her and Newt.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ** **Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1365

Title: Horse The Hippogriff

Note: Leta's fear is shown in her worry about Newt's safety and knowing she could hurt someone else, whom Newt helps her overcome showing her that he can take care of her as well.

Warnings: Abuse, creatureAU

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: Alder: Write about a Hufflepuff being stubborn.

Care of Magical Creatures: Acromantula- write about someone overcoming their fears

Back To School: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Write from a FB characters POV (at school)

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 995 [First Line] He knocked on her door at ten minutes to midnight.

Word 229 [Word] Cynical

* * *

He knocked on her door at ten minutes to midnight.

"Newt, it's midnight! What are you doing in the Slytherin girls' dormitories?" Leta whispered frantically.

"I need your help," Newt admitted. "Let's go," he added, pulling her gently by the hand. She had no choice but to grab her wand and follow him out of the dorms and into the castle itself. They were quiet; the only noise in the corridors were their feet on the concrete floors.

"Doesn't it make you feel alive?" Newt whispered when they reached the big iron front door that leads onto the grounds.

"Shhh. Be quiet, and be careful," Leta replied, looking at him curiously.

"Oh come on, no need to be so cynical," Newt said grinning. "I can't do this alone."

"And what exactly are we doing?" She said, speaking louder once they were outside. The clock struck midnight while they walked on the grounds.

"We are helping a hippogriff!" he said as if he was talking about nothing serious. An injured hippogriff could be dangerous and potentially even lethal. Leta had to sigh. Only Newt would risk going out in the middle of the night to help a magical creature that could kill them.

"You are trying to get yourself killed!" she complained, annoyed.

"Anything sounds bad if you say it with that attitude," Newt replied. They reached the edge of the forbidden forest when he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Leta only spotted the hippogriff once Newt pointed. "There he is," he said with a sad expression. Refusing to help the Hufflepuff would be like kicking a puppy.

The hippogriff had black wings, with a brown body, and he lay there, it was clear his one side was damaged. He looked up when they approached, but didn't move. "Why did you need me to help?" Leta asked.

"You got chosen because you are my best friend," he said. "Also, I know how skilled you are at Charms." The comment made her go crimson. She remembered the incidents he was referring to without him needing to be more specific. She knew it was because she often used offensive charms to get back at those who verbally abused her.

"I like it better when they're making fun of people who aren't me," she sighed. Newt nodded. She knew he understood the feeling of being cast aside because of being different. "Okay, you help me calm him, I'll see if I can help mend the wing," she added. Newt nodded, slowly walking over to him, making sure to approach slowly and keep eye contact at all times.

"Hey, buddy," he whispered. "Remember me? I brought someone to help you." He reached the hippogriff with no problems. He started to stroke his nose above his vicious beak, and Leta shook her head in surprise. She didn't know how he had this curious connection with beasts, herself included. Leta often feared for his safety, not only from other creatures but herself. She was the worst kind of freak imaginable, and it was evident every time she cursed a student or ended up in detention for talking back to a professor. Once Newt was stroking the hippogriffs head, she started approaching him.

"Talk to him. It helps," Newt suggested as the hippogriff got agitated.

"Hey, don't worry, I am here to look at that wing of yours," she said, feeling silly for speaking to it, but it seemed to calm him down. Newt did always know what to do to calm a beast. She reached them without the hippogriff going into a panic, and she proceeded to do some tests with her wand. It was all fine until the red light from her wand spooked it, making it screech. She backed away but saw Newt just sitting there, and was worried for him.

"Newt, look out!" she cried as the sharp hoof cut into his arm. As soon as the hippogriff noticed Newt hadn't moved, it cried out itself. As if he realised he had hurt someone, it was clear the hippogriff was just spooked when he nudged his head against Newt, asking forgiveness.

"It's okay, boy," Newt said, although the cut on his arm was bleeding badly. "Horse, please keep calm."

"Horse?" Leta asked puzzled.

"Yes, his name is Horse," he said grinning.

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Not now, can we finish up, my arm is killing me?" he asked.

"Sure, luckily his wing is just sprained, I can help him, you, however, we need to get to the hospital wing," Leta said, tone coloured in disapproval.

* * *

It was lucky the hospital matron; Madam Price didn't bother to ask specifics when they came in. She just sighed, of course, it was Leta again, but when she spotted Newt she was curious, those two seemed to be together all the time. She mended the broken bones in a heartbeat and sent the two troublemakers to bed right away. It was curious that the incident happened so far from the full moon. She knew of the child's condition. It caused Leta to come into the hospital wing quite often.

* * *

It was almost the night of the full moon. Leta had been feeling sick that week, and she had spent time with Horse outside, getting fresh air. Newt knew why she avoided him at those times. Leta put herself into self-inflicted exile, complete with chains on the night of her transformation. She knew Horse would keep her company until that night. Then she would stay alone in the woods.

"I will kill you by accident eventually," Leta muttered when Newt arrived on the school grounds where she was sitting. Newt just grinned at her.

"Oh come on, I thought you wanted to know the story," he said, piquing her curiosity.

"About Horse?" She asked, forgetting herself, although her skin was pale and sickly.

"Yes, about him," Newt said, launching into a whole tale, while Leta got caught up in every word, forgetting herself for a moment.

"This is fun, talking," Newt added, and she nodded.

"I never meant to be so bad to you," she admitted.

"You? Bad? Never!" Newt exclaimed. She knew he forgave her when he grinned at her. Their discussion got cut short when a bunch of Slytherin girls came walking across the grounds. It was clear they spotted the two and were planning on causing waves.

"Oh Strange," one girl said, giggling with her friends.

"I hate all of you," Leta replied. Her voice tired and resigned. She was shocked they still teased her after all the times she hexed one of them.

"Um, Leta, isn't full moon tonight?" Newt whispered the girls didn't hear them.

"Oh no," she said, causing the girls to look at her with curiosity. "Leave now, or I'll hex the lot of you," Leta threatened. She needed to get them away from here and quickly. The girls ignored the threat, and she pulled out her wand, almost fainting with exhaustion.

She could tell Newt was contemplating something when he sent the Bat Bogey Hex at the leader of the gang. They all scattered, leaving only the friends in the wood with Horse. Horse merely looked up at the girls but didn't act.

"Horse, you've failed in your mission!" Newt said formally. "We are here to protect Leta."

"You didn't need to do that," Leta said with a sigh, sitting down suddenly.

"There was no other choice, they could be in danger," Newt admitted reluctantly. Having Newt say she was a danger sparked something inside her, a feeling she hated.

"There is no time for you to get back now, you know," she said.

"We can work this out. I promise," Newt said, looking to the lying hippogriff in front of them.

"Horse, can you fly me away once she starts to transform?" Newt asked. The hippogriff let out a noise, which sounded like a confirmation.

"Thank you," he said. Then turning to Leta, he added: "all solved."

They stayed together until she was about to change, and he watched her transformation into a werewolf as Horse rose into the air, flying Newt safely out of reach of Leta's dark side.


End file.
